A Keresztapa 2 - Avagy óvakodj a női nemtől!
by mzperx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy ezúttal sokszorosan is elátkozza magát és kedves vacsoravendégét is, amikor fiatal és kissé szeleburdi felesége a feje tetejére állítja a kúria békéjét. De jól is teszi, hiszen nem kisebb személy érkezik hozzájuk látogatóba, mint a Keresztapa! De vajon miféle rejtett titkok derülnek ki felesége és jó barátja közös múltjából a felbőszült férj számára?


A Keresztapa 2. − Avagy óvakodj a női nemtől!

Minden jog Rowlingot illeti! De minek?

Már órák óta glédában álltam... Sőt, már hajnalhasadás óta nem volt nyugtom! Tízórányi kemény, megfeszített munka és készenlét. S mindez miért? Egy jelentéktelen és említésre is aligha méltó esemény, s vendég kedvéért. Na persze az én drága virágszálam, a minden földi bájjal felruházott feleségem szeszélye végett. De hát mit is tehetnék én ez ellen, mint hogy gálánsan fejet hajtok minden apró kívánsága előtt, elvégre tökéletes és már-már a kerekasztal lovagjának nagyvonalúságát is kenterbe verő modorom nem is tehetne lehetővé számomra mást. Így most holtfáradtan tűröm az asszonyi zsarnokoskodás kiteljesedését megtört akaratom felett, miközben reménykedve tekintgetek a díszes, XVII. századi kakukkos órám felé. Még csak este hat.

Jó, tudom. Ebből egyenesen következik, hogy csak úgy reggel nyolc táján keltem, de hát én egy MALFOY vagyok, Merlin szakállára! A MI biológiai óránk nem az Abszol úti boltosok és kofák időrendjéhez igazodik!

Már éppen levetettem volna magam a szalon egyik díszesen faragott, thesztrálbőr bevonatú karosszékébe, hogy kipihenjem a manóhorda eligazításának fáradtságos perceit, mikor a lépcsőn az én kicsi feleségem szaladt le, oly előkelő módon, mintha lába a földet se érte volna. Arany haján megcsillant a hegyikristály csillár ezernyi gyertyafénye, én pedig úgy pattantam fel, s merevedtem vigyázzállásba előtte, mintha egy _Petrificus-_t szórtak volna rám, ahogyan édesen kacagva elém perdült és körbeforgott, hogy jól megszemlélhessem véleményezés előtt a toalettjét. _A mai este csupán csak hetedszerre_. Fújtattam egy nagyot.

A múlt hónapban a Wizengamot korelnöke kedvéért sem volt hajlandó még csak a ruhaszínét se az enyémhez igazítani. Most meg... Eh! Madarat lehetne fogatni vele, mintha csak a Nagyúr jönne személyesen baráti látogatásra.

− Na, Lucius, mit szólsz? Ugye ez a ruha sokkal jobban passzol a fekete-olajzöld kombinációhoz?

Nyomban nyitottam volna a számat, hogy felhívjam becses figyelmét arra a tényre, miszerint nekem nincs is zöld talár a ruhatáramban − ki nem állhatom azt az ocsmány színt, hiába is köthető a nemes Mardekár Malazár becses személyéhez, mely folytán mintegy _primus inter paresnek*_ kellene lennie minden magára valamit is adó mardekáros számára −, mikor édes csicsergésével maga Griffendél hétszer átkozott kardját döfte szívem közepébe.

− Ó, remélem, megtisztel azzal majd, hogy az ajándékomat viseli, különben minden készülődésem hiábavaló. Ugye nem lesz olyan kegyetlen, hogy nem hordja, ugye Lucius? Nem lehet olyan szívtelen!

− Ki... Kiről beszélsz? − dadogtam elhűlten. A világ is megfordult velem, miközben próbáltam megfejteni eme a női nemre oly jellemző jajgatás zűrzavaros értelmét.

− Hát Perselusról, kiről másról? A mi becses vendégünkről, tán elfeledted, hogy ma _**őt**_ várjuk vacsorára?

_Hogyan is felejtkezhettem volna meg róla, hiszen másról sincs szó a kúriában napok óta, de... _Hirtelen fellángolt bennem a féltékenység olthatatlan dühe, ahogy felfogtam mondanivalója lényegét.

− Te... Te ajándékot küldtél neki? Te, Narcissa Malfoy? Ajándékot egy vadidegen férfinek?

− Ugyan − legyintett ő kecses nemtörődömséggel. − Aligha nevezném idegennek, elvégre öt évig jártunk együtt a Roxfortba. Emlékszem, milyen édes kisfiú volt, mikor megszeppenten igent mondott arra a kérésemre, hogy főzze meg azokat a bájitalokat, amelyekre egy tinédzser boszorkánynak szüksége lehet. Ááááá! De cuki volt, ahogy elpirult, különben meg ő a fiúnk keresztapja, csak...

Ám én csak idáig bírtam aranyfonállal, egy pillanat alatt oda lett az arisztokratikus higgadtságom.

− TE TŐLE KÉRTÉL FOGAMZÁSGÁTLÓ BÁJITALT? − üvöltöttem torkom szakadtából. − EGY HARMADIKOS KIS TAKONYTÓL, MIKOR ÉN IS OTT VOLTAM NEKED!?

− Persze, hogy tőle − vágott vissza sértett büszkeséggel, miközben becsmérlően végignézett rajtam. Látszott, nem tetszett neki, hogy illetlenül beszélek hőn imádott bájitalmesteréről. _És mi van velem, a férjével? Hol a nekem kijáró csodálat?_ − Mindenki tudta, hogy Piton a legjobb! Cserébe én pedig megtanítottam keringőzni az évzáró bál előtt. Jó pár esténkbe bele tellett, míg elkapta a ritmust − kuncogta kéjes elégedettséggel.

Az arcomat nyomban elöntötte a szégyen pírja. Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen közeli ismeretség volt egykoron legjobb barátom és szívem hölgye között.

− Oh, ne duzzogj, hisz köztünk akkor még nem volt semmi, eszembe se jutott, hogy a pökhendi Malfoy kuzinnak csapjam a szelet − fonta vékony karjait a nyakam köré, miközben a fülembe suttogott én pedig kezdtem elfeledni a bosszúságomat, ahogy a szoba kezdett túl meleg lenni számomra. − Bizony, még nem ismertem rejtett értékeidet, pedig akkor... − _Igen? Had halljam! Akkor... _Lovaltam bele magamat gondolatban egyre inkább, hogy szerinte miféle csodás tulajdonságokat is rejttettem már akkortájt is el a környezetem elől. _Hiába nem akartam én naphoz hasonló ragyogásommal elvakítani a körülöttem lévőket!_ Ám ő meglepett, mikor hirtelen elhúzódott tőlem, s a szemeiben megjelenő pajkos pillantás nem sok jót ígért önhittségem számára. − Akkor nem is lett volna szükség azokra a borzalmas ízű fogamzásgátlókra, ismerve az akkori problémádat − tolta csípőjét az én intimebb testtájékomnak, félreérthetetlenül célozva az engem eddig sújtó impotencia "átkára".

Már éppen azon voltam, hogy az egykor kissé rendetlenkedő férfiasságomon való gúnyolódását gondolatok nélküli kegyetlen és észveszejtően vad csókolózással, na meg persze egyéb, ezen tevékenységünket általában követő kézimunkával toroljam meg (mely magában foglalja a hitvesi hűséget ily nyíltan sértő olajzöld és mélybordó árnyalatú ruha leszaggatását feleségem karcsú testéről), mikor a fogadószoba kandallójában hirtelen felcsapó zöld lángok megakasztottak férfiasságom kielégítő és teljes körű bizonyításában. Szenvedélyes haragom, vagy inkább haragos szenvedélyem tárgya már ki is fordult az ölelésemből.

− Ez ő lesz! Ez ő lesz! − lelkendezett az én drágassszágom, öööö drágaságom. − Lucius! Mit állsz itt, mint egy tehetetlen hugrabugos? Menj elé! Fogadd őt, vezesd be!

− Ééén? És te? Miért nem fogadod te a vendégedet? − kérdeztem fújtatva.

− Azt... azt nem lehet! − csattant fel felháborodva. − Az tönkretenné a nagy belépőmet, ha akkor pillantana meg ennyi idő után először, mikor a kormot söprögeti magáról − mondta, miközben minden finomság nélkül tuszkolt engem a fogadószoba felé, majd mikor már nem ellenkeztem, otthagyott és felszaladt a lépcsőn.

Szóhoz se tudtam jutni, csak lépkedtem egyre a megadott irányba, miközben levegő után kapkodva tátogtam, hogy megfékezzem az agyamban dübörgő vér bénító hatását. A muglik biztosan ezt nevezik gutaütésnek. _Még hogy nagy belépő! _De nem rágódhattam ezen tovább, mert amint beléptem a szobába, a kandallóból éppen akkor lépett ki egy tökéletesen kifogástalanul felöltözött úriember, akiből olyan szinten áradt az elegancia, és a nemesség, hogy hirtelenjében fel sem ismertem benne a Fonó sori putriban élő szegény barátomat. És akkor megláttam…

Az elegáns fekete felöltő, nadrág és sárkánybőr csizma fölé, melyeket még bájitalmesterré avatása alkalmából készíttetett Pitonnak jutalomból a Sötét Nagyúr, a tisztavérű európai varázslótársadalom legjobb és szinte megfizethetetlen szalonjában, a velencei Florentinónál, s melyért – bár a fejemet tettem volna rá, hogy ezidáig barátom egyetlen nem kopott és kirojtosodott ruhadarabjai voltak – a fél halálfaló testület irigyelte – a másik felének nem volt annyi esze, hogy felfogja az ajándék mögött rejtező hatalmas kegyet. Ezek fölé borult az a bizonyos gyönyörű olajzöld dísztalár, melynek szegélyeit ezüst kígyók díszítették, elől pedig a nyaki résznél ősi erőt, hatalmat és védelmet szimbolizáló rúnajeleket hímeztek az anyagába, méghozzá aprólékos kézimunkával! Az én Narcissám ajándéka! Talán a saját keze munkája is!

Egy sétabotnyira voltam attól, hogy leátkozzam az öntelt fattyúról ezt a kincset, de tudtam azzal örökre elvágnám magam szívem hölgyénél. Így hát némán tűrtem és kezet nyújtottam az érkezőnek.

− Perselus! Micsoda öröm, hogy köszönthetlek nálunk!

− Lucius! – ragadta meg egy erőteljes szorítással az alkarom. Régi szokás volt köztünk, hogy üdvözléskor az ősi rómaiak szokását utánoztuk. Majd hirtelen gonosz szikrák gyúltak sötét szemében. – Hát te meg mit viselsz? − kérdezte tettetett elborzadással, s én józan ésszel tudtam, hogy most csak azt kapom vissza, amit a minap én rendeztem barátom ajtajában szörnyülködve, mikor szóvá tettem a ténylegesen is felháborító öltözetét, de jelen pillanatban a józanság távol állott tőlem. Nem, mikor Lucius Malfoyon csupán egy egyszerű háziköntös volt – amely árát ugyan a Weasley família több év alatt se tudná összespórolni a családfő számára −, ám a satnya és nincstelen Perselus Piton, a Nagyúr és Narcissa együttesen drága és pompázatos ajándékában virított. Ott, akkor az az egyetlen mondat felért egy kihívással. Ez egy olyannyira lenéző és megalázó sértés volt, ami vért kívánt. Így hát jó erősen ráharaptam az alsó ajkamra, hogy biztosan kiserkenjen az a néhány cseppnyi vörös folyadék.

− Ha-Ha-Ha, nagyon vicces! Nos, mire vársz? Gyere beljebb! Elhiszem, hogy lenyűgöz a kandallószobánk mérete és eleganciája, hisz neked az egész házad elférne benne, de beljebb még olyanabbakon is táthatod a szádat.

_És ott van! Reváns! A kegyelemdöfés! Telitalálat!_ Piton arcán vonaglani kezdtek az idegek. _Hiába, a hozzá hasonlókat úgy lehet a legkönnyebben megalázni, ha az ember emlékezteti őket arra, hol is a helyük. A szegénység és a senkiháziság mindig fájdalmas pont azoknak, akik erejükön felül próbálnak kitörni, nevet és tiszteletet kivívni maguknak, de származásuk (vagy annak hiánya) visszarántja őket a sárba._

Ámbátor, kissé talán elszámítottam magam. A sértettség Perselusnál mindig is inkább egyfajta nyers erőszakban nyilvánult meg. Gyanítom, ez is a mugli múltjára vezethető vissza, mikor az utca porában, puszta ökölharcban döntötték el a kis nyamvadékok, hogy ki kapja az utolsó csontot. Ahogy így elnézem szegény barátom már-már kóros soványságát… _Hát, nem sokszor kerekedhetett felül. Még ott sem! Milyen barbár világ! _

Ám Perselus most meglepett.

− Nos, igaz. De legalább én megengedhetem magamnak, hogy bebútorozzam a lakásomat – nézett körbe lekicsinylően, az üres márványszobában, majd rám vigyorgott. Én pedig rövid időn belül immáron másodjára némultam el.

_Honnan ez a hidegvérrel átitatott felsőbbrendű szarkazmus? Lehet, hogy mégis csak a ruha teszi az embert?_ Akkor még nem tudtam azt, amit kedves jó barátom már igen: Hogy mi is vár rám még azon az estén. Így csak néma tehetetlenséggel figyeltem, ahogyan elsétál mellettem és belép a nagyszalonba, ahol Narcissa, mintha csak éppen erre várt volna – megjegyzem, a pálcámat tettem volna rá hogy így is történt −, megjelent a lépcsőfordulóban és balját a márványkorláton nyugtatva lesétált közénk. Csípőjét bájosan ringatta, Arcán angyali mosoly játszott, én pedig hiába ácsorogtam vágytól felajzva a szoba közepén, az ő tekintete csak vendégünkön függött, aki… Aki az illemmel mit se törődve elém vágott, és a lépcső aljában várt kinyújtott kézzel a ház úrnőjére, hogy az utolsó lépcsőfokokon maga segítse le, hogy aztán mélyen meghajolva csókkal illesse az én gyönyörű feleségem apró kacsóját!

− Lady Malfoy! Micsoda megtiszteltetés, hogy újra láthatom. Ha szabad megjegyeznem, ön még gyönyörűbb, mint emlékeztem.

_Egek! Mi lett az én marcona bájitalmesteremből, és ki ez a sarmör?_

− Piton Mester! Ön igazán nagyvonalúan osztogatja a bókjait, de kérem, szólítson bátran a keresztnevemen. Elvégre családom örökre lekötelezettje lett önnek. Sőt! Maradjunk a tegeződésnél, régi ismeretségünk emlékére.

− Ahogy kívánod, Narcissa. Remélem te is megörvendeztetsz azzal, hogy ajkaidról hallhatom legördülni a keresztnevemet.

− Ó, te gavallér! − bökte oldalba kedvesem a férfit, akiről eddig azt hittem, az én lekötelez... izé, leghűségesebb barátom, ám most egy szempillantás alatt vált halálos ellenségemmé. _A koszos kóbor kutya, ím, megharapta az őt állhatatosan tápláló kezet. Vajon mire játszik?_

− Látom, mit se változtál! Ugyanolyan előzékenyen játszol a hölgyek hiúságával, mint régen.

Barátom erre csak mosolygott, majd Narcissa invitálására karonfogva vezette őt a szalon ülőalkalmatosságai felé. Én meg egyedül kullogtam utánuk, mint egy kivert kutya, vagy inkább, mint egy cseléd, mert Narcissa még hátrasziszegett, hogy kínáljam meg Piton Mestert a legjobb brandynkkel. _Tényleg, hová is tettem a jó modoromat!_

− A név kötelez! Hálásan köszönöm az ajándékodat, Narcissa, rá sem szolgáltam ekkora kegyre tőled.

− Ugyan, ugyan, ez apró csekélység csupán! A szülőknek hagyomány szerint illik kifejezni nagyrabecsülésüket az iránt, aki magára vállalja gyermekük keresztszülőségét és gyámságát. Különben meg kicsit magam felé hajlott a kezem, mikor ezt a talárt választottam ajándékul...

− Ezt hogy érted? − kérdezte zavartan, elsötétedő ábrázattal Piton. Most először látszott megingani lehengerlő határozottsága. Nyilván azt számított hallani, amit belül ujjongva magam is. Hogy drága feleségem akaratlanul is mond majd valami tapintatlant társadalmi állapotára nézvést. Mondjuk, hogy nem engedhette meg, hogy a Malfoy név örökösének keresztapja, egy leégett bájitalmester elrongyolódott gönceiben mutatkozzon a társasági összejöveteleinken. Ám az örömöm nem tartott sokáig. Piton hamarosan újra a szokásos fattyú önmaga lett, csak még beképzeltebb kiadásban, mint előtte.

− Pompásan nézel ki benne, mintha csak rád öntötték volna! Imádom a zöld színt! Szívem szerint folyton csak azt hordanék, de Lucius ragaszkodik a feketéhez, meg a sötétkékhez. Hah, mintha belehalna, ha néha a kedvemre tenne.

− Mi tagadás, Luciusnak sosem volt érzéke a finomságokhoz.

− Pontosan!

Na, itt telt be nálam az aranykehely, alig bírtam megállni, hogy puszta kézzel ki ne csavarjam azt a csodás hattyúnyakát. _Mióta megkértem a kezét, mást se tettem csak folyton alárendeltem magam az akaratának. Lestem minden sóhajtását. Mit szépítsük, igazi papucsférj lettem, csak hogy magamra ne vonjam a Black hölgyek legendás haragját, erre az első pillanatban kiadja egyetlen ellene elkövetett vétkemet az ellenségnek._ Erőteljesen megköszörültem a torkomat.

− És te, mit hoztál ajándékul, Perselus? Oh, csak nem elfelejtkeztél a jó illemről? Tudod, _**jobb körökben**_a vendégnek illik hozni valamit a házigazdáknak. Vagy tán, miután sok-sok év multán megfogadtad tanácsomat és felkerestél egy fodrászt, nem maradt egy vas sem a zsebedben?

− Lucius! − sziszegett felháborodottan az én Cissám, ám én nem törődtem vele, csak áldozatomat figyeltem kéjsóváran, akit most végre pálcavégre kaptam. Végre láthatom vonaglani a kíntól, ebből ugyan nem vágja ki magát, tudom.

− Nos... Hát... Ami azt illeti... − dadogta kissé feszengve, a szégyentől lesütött szemekkel, Narcissa pedig együtt érzően megszorította karját. Aztán... Aztán felnézett, és azok a gonosz szikrák visszatértek a szemébe, és akkor tudtam már, hogy végem, mert az egész csak egy színjáték volt az előbb. − Ami azt illeti, ezt négyszemközt akartam átadni, de ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy _**itt és most**_... − kezdett benyúlni a kabátja belső zsebébe.

− Ööö... Ne! Én... − visszakoztam volna, mert tudtam, valami számomra nagyon megalázó fog kikerülni onnan. De Narcissa ezúttal ismét ellenem fordult_. A kis céda! _

− Mutasd meg, Perselus! Kérlek! Jaj, olyan kíváncsivá tettél!

Az életem is lepergett a szemem előtt, ahogy végignéztem lelassítva, hogy Perselus kihúzza kezét a kabátjából, és benne, benne ott rejtőzött a végzetem. Pontosan az, amitől rettegtem. Egy bájital. Méghozzá egy undorítóan rózsaszín lötty.

− Ez a bájital egyelőre még egyedülálló termék a maga nemében. Saját továbbfejlesztett változatom, mely kitűnően kezeli a gyomorpanaszokat − kacsintott rám, s engem kivert a víz. Ha most elmondja Narcissának... − Malfoynak hoztam − adja feleségem kezébe −, mármint az ifjabbik Malfoynak.

− Dra... Dracónak? − hebegtem értetlenül. Egy mázsányi galleonhalom került le a vállaimról, de még nem mertem elhinni.

− Hát persze, csak nem hagyhatom, hogy az egyetlen keresztfiamat ilyen fiatalon és védtelen állapotban gyötörni kezdjék már a földi fájdalmak − adta elő magát a Mardekár félvér hercege, túlszárnyalva még a híres Richard Burbage** színházi alakításait is.

− Ó, Perselus, milyen figyelmes tőled! Remek keresztapát választottunk a fiúnknak. Látod, Lucius? Én megmondtam, hogy elkel egy bájitalmester a családban! És mi megszereztük magunknak a leges legjobbat!

Piton csak üdvözölten vigyorgott, ám én akkor elhatároztam, hogy ezért az estéért még bosszút állok, leszámolok barátom áldott függetlenségével és találok mellé egy asszonyt, aki hajlandó elviselni a bárdolatlan, alpári stílusát, és vaskézzel vagy még inkább korbáccsal tanítja rendre ezt a felkapaszkodott fattyút. _Hmmm... Vajon mennyi ideig tarthat meggyőznöm Bellatrixot, hogy vesse le magáról a félvérekkel szembeni undorát, hagyja faképnél azt a bárgyú Lestrange-t, és szadista hajlamait inkább az én kedves barátomon élje ki?_

− Tényleg is, mikor láthatom a keresztfiamat? − tettetett érdeklődést Piton, ami Narcissa szívét, ha lehet, még tovább lágyította, engem pedig bosszantott. Nagyon jól tudtam, hogy barátom ki nem állhatja az olyan dolgokat, amik váladékukkal összekoszolhatják a ruháit, még ha értékes bájital alapanyagok is. És hát egy pár hónapos csecsemő pont ilyen dolog. Én csak tudom! Már hetekkel korábban elhatároztam, hogy amíg a kölyök nem tanulja meg lenyelni a nyálát, és zsebkendőbe törölni a taknyát, addig kizárólag két méter távolságról és csak bottal vagyok hajlandó hozzáérni a Malfoy név örököséhez.

Az este, ha lehet, még katasztrofálisabban folytatódott, mint a fentebb említett bevezető. Továbbra is minden és mindenki Piton körül forgott, aki először Narcissa unszolására megtekintette a könyvtárszobában található ritka gyűjteményeket, melyeket természetesen azon nyomban − Narcissa korábbi utasításának megfelelően −, a hatalmas bájitalmester rendelkezésére bocsátottam a jövőre nézve. Majd elvonultunk, hogy bemutathassuk büszkeségünket, a fiúnkat, vendégünknek. Bár engem néhány méter megtétele után elzavartak, mint egy hasznavehetetlen manót, hogy leellenőrizzem, elkészült-e már a vacsora, majd visszasiettem a gyerekszobához, hogy kicsit élvezkedhessek barátom nyomorán, mikor is a legfelfoghatatlanabb kép tárult a szemem elé. Míg Narcissa lelkendezve mesélt a fiúnk eddig megnyilvánult − bár sajnos nem létező − különleges képességeiről és egyedi szokásairól, addig Piton, PITON!, atyai, féltő gondoskodással tartotta karjaiban az én elsőszülöttemet. Szemében valami hihetetlenül különös és vad tűz lángolt, ahogy minden figyelmét a kezeiben tartott apró csöppségre fordította, aki lelkesen próbálta megszorongatni nagy, kampós orrát. Az a Perselus Piton, aki a Nagyúr kérdésére − mikor próbálta legkiválóbb halálfalói elrendezett házassága által biztosítani a maga számára az eljövendő nemzedékek leendő halálfaló utánpótlását −, hogy szereti-e a gyerekeket, csupán csak visszakérdezett merészen:

− _"Sülve, vagy főve?" _

Az ajtóban állva elöntött az embertelen féltékenység, a gyűlölet, de a hihetetlenül gyengéd szeretet is ez iránt a végtelenül büszke, magányos lélek iránt, akit a sors immáron örökre a családomhoz kötött. _Hát nem elég, hogy elhódította tőlem szívem hölgye figyelmét és csodálatát, de még a fiam is jobban érzi magát az ő erős ölelésében, mint az enyémben?_ Ez a gunyoros, tüskés senkiházi olyan természetességgel tartotta karjai között a fiamat, ahogy egy Weasley tenné a hatodik, vagy hetedik porontyával_. Hiába, nekem ez nem megy. Na persze, könnyű neki! Neki bezzeg Narcissa elővigyázatosságból egy kendőt terített a ruhájára, nehogy károsodjon a drága ajándéka. Nem úgy, mint nekem. _

De... aztán, mikor közelebb lopakodtam, megláttam! Láttam, ahogyan Narcissa csacsogását figyelmen kívül hagyva ajkai szinte észrevétlenül mozogtak, egy hallhatatlan varázsigét mormoltak. Egy ősi, rég nem használt varázsigét, mely mára divatját múltává vált, hisz már a rokoni kapcsolatok kiüresedtek még a varázslók között is, az emberek már nem vállaltak felelősséget mások sorsáért, nem, törődtek a megtiszteltetésekkel járó kötelességekkel.

De ez nem volt igaz, nem, ha Perselus Pitonról van szó! Hisz éppen most osztotta meg varázsereje egy részét a fiammal. Kiterjesztette fölé mágikus védelmét. Én pedig tudtam, hogy a drága Cissámnak megint igaza lett. A lehető legjobb keresztapát választottuk.

Az ezt követő vacsora alatt szinte már meg se lepődtem, hogy engem teljesen figyelmen kívül hagytak, ahogy egyik pohár bort a másik után felhörpintve, régi közös emlékeket elevenítettek fel, imitt-amott egy-egy csípősebb megjegyzést eleresztve felém is. Gondolkodtam rajta, hogy tüntetően faképnél hagyom őket, de sértett büszkeségemet jóval meghaladta a kíváncsiság, hogy ezek ketten anno miket művelhettek egymással. Mint kiderült, sajnos semmi főbenjárót. Legalábbis azt nem kötötték az én előkelő orromra, bár most már tudom, honnan szerezte hetedévben McNary a zsugorító főzetet, amit nekem úgy adott el jó pénzért, hogy "akció" előtt, hát... na... szóval _**ott lenn**_ kell alkalmazni azon a bizonyos kiálló micsodán, hogy növelje az ember kitartását. Persze aztán semmit se növelt, mikor eljött az idő. Sőt! Szó szerint méretes gondom akadt, amin a kiszemelt hölgyemény jót szórakozott.

A desszert felé egyszerűen már csak túl akartam esni ezen az egészen, alig vártam, hogy vége legyen a vacsorának. _Malazár dicső reinkarnációja térjen haza, én pedig berogyhassak az ágyamba a gyönyörű feleségem mellé, mert rohadtul kiérdemeltem magamnak e jogot, hogy egy békés éjszakát töltsek el mellette, késő délelőtti keléssel és fergeteges jutalomszexel megspékelve._

Hatalmas megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el az ajkaimat, mikor késő tizenegy tájban a kandallóhoz kísértük vendégünket, aki ismételten csak gáláns csókkal illette feleségem kézfejét, és engem is melegen hátba veregetett. Nem számítottam már semmi rosszra sem, hisz végre vége volt ennek a rémálomnak, nem?

Ám az istenek, a Legfőbb Lény, a mágia mindent átható ereje, maga Merlin, vagy csupán a kibaszott szerencsém nem így gondolta, amikor a kissé becsiccsentett Cissám kifinomult szellemét háttérbe szorítva átvette teste, s főképpen az ajkai fölött az irányítást, és a kandallóba belépő Perselus után szólt.

− Ó, és kedves barátom, ugye nem okozna neked nehézséget, hogy ismételten kisegíts egy bajbajutott hölgyet? Szükségem lenne újra azokra az egyedien csodás ízű fogamzásgátló bájitalaidra. Tudod, a közeljövőben nem szeretnék újból átesni a terhesség borzalmain, de az én drága Luciusom néha olyan, mint egy megvadult Las Ventas-i*** bika. Ha meglátja a nászi ágyat, rögtön vérszemet kap, mintha csak vörös posztót mutattak volna fel neki, és lerohan, hogy késlekedés nélkül felökleljen.

Ezúttal Piton sajnos nem pirult el ennivaló módon, hanem harsányan felkacagott, miközben én majd elsüllyedtem szégyenemben.

_**A bétázásért köszönet Smaragdnak!**_

_*Primus inter pares (latin) = Első az egyenlők között._

_** Híres Shakespeare-kori színész._

_*** A leghíresebb spanyol bikaviadalok hazája._

_Vége a 2. résznek!_


End file.
